Food For Lust
by princessofelements
Summary: What happens when the entity of Lust sets its sights on one notoriously steamy couple? SpikeBuffy. Could it be any other way?
1. Appetizer

Author's Note: I have a rough idea where this story is taking me, but no promises, sweets.

Spike glared balefully up at Buffy's bedroom window. He was beginning to feel like a complete idiot, standing there and mooning over the Slayer. Spike knew that a relationship with her was hopeless, and would always be impossible, but he just knew that he could make her happier than Captain Cardboard. Spike crushed his cigarette underneath one heavy black boot and was about to slip back to his crypt when he noticed Riley sneaking out of the house, making sure to close the door silently behind him. This, Spike decided, warranted further investigation.

Blending into shadows had never been harder. Riley was beyond jumpy, constantly checking himself to make sure that he wasn't being followed. Spike was getting frustrated with the high number of close calls. He was ready to just turn around and leave Riley to his sneaky maneuvers when he noticed what neighborhood they were in. Spike recognized that house, that broken streetlight, the swirling loops of graffiti. Riley couldn't possibly be going where it seemed like he was going…

And yet he was. Taking on last hurried glance around the block, Riley ducked into the vampire brothel. Spike turned into an alley and rested against the wall, pulling out another cigarette. He weighed the pros and cons of telling Buffy what was happening. On the plus side, he would probably gain some brownie points for clueing her in. Maybe she would even have a fight with Riley and come running to him for comfort…Spike sucked in a pleasurable breath of smoke. On the downside, he would hurt Buffy. That alone made him hesitate, but not for long. Knowing that he had to hurry, Spike swept out of the alley and ran back to Buffy's house.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"You need to see this," Spike insisted as he tried not to stare at Buffy. She _was _naked under there. Buffy finally appeared to give in, and gave Spike a pointed look. "Please," Spike huffed. "Like I give a bloody damn." He turned around and silently groaned with frustration. This couldn't possibly be healthy.

Spike led the way back to the brothel, cautioning Buffy to be silent as they crept up the stairs and into the dingy, dimly lit room. They stepped around prone bodies and around people who moaned softly as vampires greedily sucked at their limbs. Spike couldn't see Riley anywhere, until he noticed a set of steps. He had to slam a particularly nosy vampire into a wall before making much progress, but they finally turned into a room. Spike held back as Buffy stepped forward, realization lighting in her eyes.

Buffy gaped silently, until a breathy gasp came from her throat. Riley dragged his eyes away from the vampire sucking at his arm and then snapped to attention when he noticed Buffy. "Buffy," he gasped, and yanked his arm away even as Buffy ran from the room.

Spike smirked as he watched Riley try to untangle himself from his vamp whore. "We're only here because we care about you, friend," Spike informed Riley. "You need help." Then he turned and ran after Buffy, more than just a little worried about her reaction. He burst out of the door and down the stairs, stopping short in front of Buffy. "I thought you should know," Spike explained between gulps of air.

The look she gave him stopped him cold. If his heart had been in proper working order, that look would have shut it down. Spike watched her go, devastated. It would take a lot to fix the problem he had created…

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Spike paced the floor of his crypt, going through scenario after scenario in which he went to Buffy and she fell weeping into his arms. The scales fell away from his eyes and he realized the enormity of what he had done. Riley was gone, Buffy was a wreck, and he had done nothing to make himself look any better in her eyes. He had tried to talk to her at the Bronze that night, before the troll wreaked his havoc. He had no idea what it would take to gain her forgiveness. Spike slumped into a chair, anxiously tapping his fingers against the arm. Finally he stood and grabbed his coat. He needed to fix this, now.

_From behind a gravestone, two green eyes watched as the blonde vampire left his crypt and made his way out of the cemetery. The eyes followed him down streets, past alleys, and through shadows. When the vampire stopped at a house and paused before slipping inside, the eyes narrowed, and then waited…and watched…_

"Buffy." Buffy started upright at the sound of a voice. She had been lying on her back, studying her ceiling and trying not to think about Riley. She wasn't having much success. Her eyes landed on Spike, and she swung her legs over the side of her bed and stood, ready to drop-kick him out of her window if the occasion called for it.

"What are you doing here?" she asked impatiently. She could literally feel her palms itching with the desire to punch Spike. Buffy needed a good fight to relieve all of the frustration she was feeling over Riley's departure. She had a frustration of a different kind, though as well. Spike was incredibly attractive to her, especially now, deprived as she was of affection. In order to keep herself from jumping on him, she would need to pummel him. There was just no other way.

"I need to fix things," Spike explained as he tried to pull his gaze away from her lips. "Between us," he clarified, noticing Buffy's confused look. Spike took a deep breath, steeling himself for whatever would follow. "When I came to tell you about Riley, I honestly thought that I would be doing you a favor. I didn't mean to hurt you, Buffy. I never want to hurt you." Spike looked up from studying the carpet to see Buffy's reaction to his words, silently hoping for the best. Instead, he found himself on the receiving end of a silent glare.

"I don't believe that for a second, Spike. I'm the Slayer and you're a vampire. It's your job to hurt me." Buffy fell back onto her bed. "Get out, Spike. You aren't even worth my time."

Spike took in a shuddering breath and let it out in an attempt to calm his anger. "Buffy," he said firmly, "I _promise _you that I didn't want to hurt you." Buffy scoffed but still refused to look at Spike. Spike's heart ached at the realization that he wasn't even worth a glance to Buffy. How could he make her understand? "You have no idea how I feel about you, Buffy. To you, all I am is a soulless creature."

Buffy bolted up. "You are a soulless creature! Good grief, Spike, you have no feelings but feelings of pleasure at causing other people pain! You showed me what was going on with Riley to _hurt_ me."

Spike shook his head vehemently and took at step forward. "No, I showed you what was going on to help you! Would it have been better if you hadn't known? Would you have preferred to find out on your own, noticing some familiar looking bite marks? And if you had known that I knew what was going on and didn't tell you-that would have been better for which one of us? I did this to _help you_." Spike cut off from his rant, breathing hard and more frustrated than ever. How could Buffy just stand there, calmly rejecting every offer of apology he made. How could he still want her?

"Get out, Spike," Buffy said, shaking her head. Spike stepped closer and grabbed her arm.

"Buffy—,"

"Let go—!" Buffy had enough time to exclaim, before Spike's lips came down over hers. He kissed her desperately, and she was motionless for a moment before responding passionately. His lips were cool and thorough, making her weak in various places throughout her body.

Oh, bloody hell, what was he doing? Spike was finding it difficult to think and kiss Buffy at the same time, so he dedicated most of his effort to Buffy. That is, until she pulled away. "Now do you understand why I didn't want to hurt you?" Spike asked. "Tell me that that was a bit of a clue," he added sarcastically. Then his voice took on a more serious tone. "And you kissed me back, so you must feel something, too."

"Get out. Now." Buffy's voice was low and dangerous. Spike backed out of the room, his eyes smoldering.

"This isn't finished, Slayer. Far from it."

_And the eyes saw, and they took note, and the entity of Lust gorged itself on the feelings of the two beings it observed. And Lust devised a plan to provide for itself many more meals…_

**Let me know how you feel about this.**

** your princess**


	2. Lustful Kisses

Spike slunk back to his crypt, keeping in the shadows as rays of early morning sunlight filtered between trees and houses. _He had kissed Buffy_. Not that he hadn't wanted to, of course. Ever since that dream, and with it the realization of what she meant to him, Spike hadn't been able to keep Buffy out of his mind. He pondered her reaction as he strode into his crypt and dropped into his armchair. She had kissed him back, after all. She must feel some of the same emotions he was feeling. _But she doesn't love you._ Well, no. He couldn't expect her to reciprocate love, not yet. But maybe there was a chance. That kiss certainly made him feel that there was a chance.

"Hey, buddy."

Spike yelled and fell backwards out of the armchair. Clem had popped out of nowhere and scared the stuffing out of him.

"I thought we talked about this, mate," Spike growled as he tried to right his chair while maintaining some dignity. Clem, his fleshy demon friend, was surprisingly stealthy despite his size. "No sneaking." Clem grinned apologetically.

"Sorry. I just heard some interesting news, thought we could talk about it while we watch the Passions marathon?" Spike conceded grudgingly, and motioned for Clem to have a seat. "So I was down at the demon bar, and Sully and Orwell were talking about this weird disease or somethin' that's been going around." Clem took a bite of a chicken leg that he had produced from the carton he had brought with him. "Seems like a lot of male demons are getting sucked dry of life, or their force. Whatever you want to call it." He licked his fingers and stared at the television screen.

Spike shot a puzzled glance in Clem's direction. "And no one's got any idea why?"

Clem shrugged. "Nope. But whatever the disease is, it's making them really attractive to females. One guy had the worst luck with women before he caught it. For like, three weeks before he bit the dust, he had the ladies all over him. And then he died." Clem wiped his hands on his pants. "If you could find a way to avoid dying, it's pretty much the best disease I've ever heard of."

Spike actually found himself contemplating letting himself get infected with this illness. He realized that his situation was incredibly pathetic if this was what it would take for Buffy to want him.

_And the eyes followed the vampire home, and waited patiently to put their plan into action._

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Spike slipped out of his crypt and began ambling in the direction of the Bronze. He was out of alcohol, and with any luck he would be able to see Buffy and gauge what she was thinking. He was digging in the back of his jeans for his lighter when suddenly—

WHAM! Spike found himself flat on his back. He was disoriented, unsure of what had knocked him over. Then, above him he saw a tall, slender woman with pale skin and flashing green eyes. She straddled him and pressed her mouth against his in a fierce, burning kiss. Spike writhed underneath her, wanting to shove her off and demand an explanation but at the same time wanting more…He gripped her arms and pulled her closer, exploring her mouth with his tongue, wrapping his legs around her waist. Before he had time to think, the green-eyed woman pulled away. Spike didn't notice the airy green vapors that flowed from her mouth into his.

"Wait!" Spike gasped, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Who are you?" He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. The woman stared down at him before backing away, fading with each step that she took until all that was visible of her were her eyes. Then those too faded away.

Spike sat in the cemetery for a good ten minutes while he tried to pull himself together. He couldn't see a good reason for not going to the Bronze. It made for an interesting story, anyway. He got slowly to his feet and made his way toward the Bronze.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Buffy took another sip of her beer and looked around the Bronze. The gang had finally convinced her to come out with them, knowing that she needed to get her mind off of Riley. To be honest, Buffy was itching to flirt with someone. Anyone. At the moment, everyone seemed to be having a better love life than she was. Anya and Xander were dancing like maniacs, adorably oblivious to anyone around them. Willow and Tara were sitting on a couch with Dawn, listening to her tell them all about some boy at school who had asked her to a dance next week. Even Giles was pulling some looks from women around the bar. Buffy sighed and took another deep swig. _Oh, crap_.

Spike had just walked into the Bronze. He was probably going to give her a hard time about the way she'd responded to his kiss the night before. She honestly hadn't meant to kiss him back, it had just sort of happened. It probably had something to do with Riley's leaving. Buffy hadn't been kissed in so long…She turned a bit in her chair to avoid being seen by Spike, but she needn't have bothered. He went straight to the bar and ordered an entire bottle of some sort of alcohol. For a while Buffy watched the other patrons dancing around the Bronze, but eventually her eyes wandered back over to Spike. He looked really, really good tonight. _Good grief!_ What was she thinking! Spike was a vampire. An evil, yucky, hot vampire who happened to be a very good kisser…_NO! _ In the back of her mind, in some remote corner, sane Buffy was locked in a cage. Sane Buffy screamed and tried to get her own attention while she stood and walked over to Spike. Buffy calmly muted the voice of reason in her mind as she came up behind Spike.

"You gonna share any of that?" she asked, trailing her fingers across Spike's shoulders and down his arm. She motioned toward his bottle.

Spike glanced up at her, surprised. He wordlessly handed Buffy the bottle and watched as she took a swallow, never taking her eyes off of his. "So, I take it that things are back to normal between us?" he questioned, staring at her mouth while she licked her lips. Buffy raised a questioning eyebrow. "You come in without knocking, take what you want from me, and scamper off," Spike explained. Buffy grinned and nodded. Spike realized that Buffy was in a good mood at took advantage of the moment. "About that kiss…" he ventured.

"Mmm!" Buffy interrupted him. "Just what I came over here for." She leaned forward and looked directly into Spike's eyes. "That kiss."

There was a split second in which Spike was completely still, and for the second time that night a woman unexpectedly planted her lips on to his own. Buffy kissed him frantically, lifting herself on to his lap to make herself more comfortable as she kissed him. Spike tangled his fingers in Buffy's hair and moved his mouth away from her lips and toward her throat. "Buffy," he gasped between kisses, "not that I'm complaining, luv, but where is this coming from?" Buffy didn't answer him as she pulled his mouth back to hers. Spike tried again. "Luv, I need to know—what made you change your mind about the way you feel about me?" Buffy pulled away for a moment, her face screwed up as she thought.

"Nothing…" she said slowly, and then Sane Buffy broke through. "Oh my word," she cried. Buffy wiped her mouth hurriedly on a napkin. Spike furrowed his brow in confusion as Buffy jumped off of his lap. She started to walk away, to get as far away from Spike as possible, when she turned around to make things clear. "That kiss…both of those kisses," she started, "they were just the result of a severely ill-timed lapse of judgment. Nothing more." Spike glowered up at her. "I'm serious," Buffy stated. "This entire thing has been one gigantic mistake." Spike laughed bitterly, then shook his head and stood.

"You know what? Fine. But you can't deny the way you feel about me forever." Spike spun around and stormed out of the Bronze.

_And Lust saw, and fed on the result of its work. And yet, the hunger of Lust was not appeased…_

**It's like this, sweets. You don't review, I don't write another chapter. It's a harsh world we live in today, eh? Life's hard and then you die, so review and make my day a little brighter.**

** your princess**


End file.
